Slayd the Hedgehog (SFF)
Este artículo trata sobre la aparición de Slayd en la saga Sonic Fanon Fighters. Para ver información acerca del personaje en general, véase Slayd the Hedgehog. Slayd the Hedgehog es un personaje jugable en las 4 entregas de la sga, es un personaje inicial en todos. Sonic Fanon: Star Fighters Slayd es un personaje inicial en este juego, cuenta con dos apariencias y con ataques rápidos y un Ataque Final bastante fuerte, pero sin embargo, Slayd ocupa la doceava posición de la Sonic Fanon: Star Fighters/Tier List, como primer lugar de la Tier C. Debido al poco daño que sus ataques causan y a su mala recuperación. Apariencias Normal left|thumbSu apariencia normal viene de su diseño en Race through Timing, o bien, de su diseño en general, solo que esta vez, remueve los pinchos bajo sus cachetes. Alternativa left|thumb Esta proviene de su diseño en el Bad Future. Frases Al ser escogido Time and Space are my Game Durante el combate Whirlwind!! Chaos.... SPEAR!! Time Attack! Final Attack And Now, i'll show you my True Power Feel the Power of time! Victoria Do you really thinked you can defeat me? Ja! Jajaja! I warned you, I can not be stopped! Ataques -Normal: Chaos Fist -Especial Normal: Time Cyclon -Especial Lateral: Chaos Spear -Especial Hacia Abajo: Teleport Blast -Especial Hacia Arriba: Time Kick -Final Attack: Time Slayd Chaos Sonic Fanon Fighters: Dimensional Slaughter Slayd regresa en este juego como un personaje inicial, otra vez. En este juego no cuenta con apariencia alternativa debido a que las mismas fueron retiradas, pero cuenta con una nueva apariencia que es su remake de Slayd the Hedgehog: Legend of the Negative Emeralds. Slayd en este juego fue ligeramente modificado y mejorado como luchador, ocupando la décimo novena posición de la Tier List y la sexta posición de la Tier B, teniendo en cuenta que la cantidad de personajes en este juego es muchísimo mayor a la de SFSF, Slayd ha subido en la Tier List como luchador. Apariencia Slayd en este juego tiene su apariencia de Slayd the Hedgehog: Legend of the Negative Emeralds, es decir, su resideño. Frases Al ser escogido Time and Space are my Game! Durante el combate Whirlwind! Chaos Spear! Let's Rock! Burlas I can change the future! (Burla normal) Let's fight, buddy! (Burla hacia arriba) Nobody would beat me! (Burla hacia abajo) Final Attack Let's show you my true power! The game ends here! Feel it, feel the power of time! Victoria Man, that was quite easy! Nobody would ever beat me! Derrota This is not the end! This future stinks... Unbelievable! Ataques -Normal: Chaos Fist -Especial Normal: Chaos Spear -Especial Lateral: Time Whirlwind -Especial Hacia Abajo: Teleport Blast -Especial Hacia Arriba: Time Kick -Final Attack: Time Slayd Sonic Fanon Fighters: Madness Collision El día 5 de marzo de 2015 se confirmó el regreso de Slayd en la tercera entrega de la saga, además, el 9 de marzo fueron revelados sus ataques junto con su paleta de colores. Frases Al ser escogido Future is not written yet! They will be free! Durante el combate Whirlwind! Chaos spear! Burlas Time and space are my game! (Burla normal) Man, this is easy (Burla hacia arriba) Nobody can beat me! (Burla hacia abajo) Final Attack Time and space are coming! Unleashed Attack The game ends here! Victoria Man, that was quite easy! Feel it, feel the power of time! Derrota This is not the end! This future stinks... Unbelievable! Ataques -Normal: Energy Punch -Especial Normal: Chaos Spear -Especial Lateral: Time Whirlwind -Especial Hacia Abajo: Both-Side Spear -Especial Hacia Arriba: Teleporter Blast -Final Attack: Time Slayd -Unleashed Attack: Freedom Slayd Paleta de colores 610px Sonic Fanon Fighters: Uncore Slayd regresa en esta nueva entrega de nuevo como un personaje inicial, y con un nuevo traje alternativo basado en su apariencia en Race through Timing: The Next Generation. Frases Al ser escogido Future isn't written yet Time and space are my game! Durante el combate Whirlwind! (Si posee el Time Whirlwind como ataque) I've got you! (Si posee el Gun Shot como ataque) Chaos spear! Burlas Time and space are my game! (Burla normal) Man, this is easy (Burla hacia arriba) Nobody can beat me! (Burla hacia abajo) Final Attack Let me show you my fury... Unleashed Attack Time and space are coming! Victoria And this how affects Slayd? (Al ganar fácilmente) Do you really thinked you can defeat me? Ha! Derrota This future stinks... I will be back for more! Interacciones * Suzuya: You should be studying right now (Sólo si lleva puesto el Traje Alternativo) * Troullie: Who are you calling overrated, overrated? * Soot: Shut the fuck up! You aren't funny! Ataques Iniciales -Normal: Energy Punch -Especial Normal: Chaos Spear -Especial Lateral: Time Whirlwind -Especial Hacia Abajo: Chaos Wheels -Especial Hacia Arriba: Teleporter Blast -Final Attack: Shockmind Slayd -Unleashed Attack: Time Slayd Personalizables -Normal: Time Kick -Normal: Chaos Fist -Especial Lateral: Gun Shot -Especial Lateral: Transporter Cyclon -Especial Hacia Abajo: Both-Side Spear Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sonic Fanon Fighters